Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen
: 'Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen' ''(ドラゴンズドグマ ダークアリズン Doragonzu Doguma Dāku Arizun) is an expansion and re-release of Dragon's Dogma containing all the original content, plus an entire new questline and region Bitterblack Isle, plus all the original DLC content, as well as additional skill upgrades, monsters, weapons and armor. The game was released on PS3 and Xbox 360 in 2013, a PC version was released in January 2016. A port to XboxOne and PS4 consoles was released in October 2017, to coincide with the 5th anniversary of the original release.Famitsu (magmazine) 8 June 2017 issue, source : 『ドラゴンズドグマ：ダークアリズン』、『ドラゴンズドグマ』生誕5周年を記念して、PS4、Xbox One、PCで復活！【先出し週刊ファミ通】 (www.famitsu.com) The port adds Traditional Chinese language support (subtitles).「DRAGON’S DOGMA DARK ARISEN」繁體中文字幕PS4與Xbox One版預定於2017年秋季發售 (www.facebook.com/CAPCOMasia) In Jan 2019 a port to the Nintendo Switch was announced, and it was released 23 April 2019. Gameplay New quests await the Arisen on the cursed island Bitterblack Isle which is located outside of Gransys. Players will face new fearsome enemies and discover valuable treasures. They will be able to take their characters to new heights with brand new high-level skills and augments as all new weapons and armor sets. The expansion pack features stronger foes than the original game. As such the game will prove a challenge for both new players and veterans alike. Included content Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen is the re-release of the original game containing massive new content. The game was revealed at the 2012 Tokyo Game Show. This release contains the full original Dragon's Dogma game, with all original Downloadable Content (bonus quests and cosmetic items pre-loaded; armor and weapons available to buy from merchants), plus new additions such as new enemies, quests, locations, character customization, weapons and armors. Owners of the original Dragon's Dogma will receive 100,000 Rift Crystals, an Eternal Ferrystone and the Gransys Armor Pack consisting of six brand new costumes for free upon purchasing Dragon’s Dogma: Dark Arisen. For those that missed Dragon’s Dogma the first time around, Dragon’s Dogma: Dark Arisen provides the opportunity to start their journey from the very beginning before tackling the all-new content. New Content and changes *A changelog was published by Capcom in April 2013.Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen change log within (www.capcom-unity.com) *A massive new underground realm to explore featuring over 30 terrifying new enemies. **A new final boss has been added to the expansion. *More skills/equipment/augments: **58 new level 3 skills: each character class receives a new tier of skills, giving players new devastating abilities and skills to master. **Over 100 pieces of new equipment. **All new high level weapons and armor sets for players venturing into the depths of Bitterblack Isle. **14 new character/pawn augments. **New equipment enhancement system (Rarifying). ** Additional ring slot *Purification of cursed items resulting in new items and equipment. Combat and skill changes * Certain skills and augments, mostly used in Assassin class 'power' builds have been nerfed - these include Invisibility, Bloodlust, Autonomy, the Fighter augment Exhilaration and the Mage augment Equanimity. Additionally, the total increase in strength and/or magick from augments was limited to 80% (i.e. 1.8 times) via the imposition of a smart cap. *The upgraded stats of 68 weapon were tweaked up or down for balance, and the base stats of undergraded Magick Bows improved. *The effects of the bow Bezel Crown have been reduced. *The power of Dragon Weapons has been improved. *High level Magick Archer stat growth altered. Travel Improvements *Ferrystones are much cheaper. Fournival sells them for 1,000 G each (3 max per day), while The Black Cat in Gran Soren sells them for 2,000 G each (no limit). * Four additional Portcrystals to be collected from quest locations. *A new Portcrystal ring outside Cassardis. Other changes * Option to select Japanese voice overs (console versions only). * Various menu improvements, including faster navigation speed, access to the equipment menu from more submenus. * Can gift and offer items not currently held in inventory, but owned in storage. * Full rotation and partial zoom of screenshots. *See also Bugs (Dark Arisen) DLC Downloadable Content for Dark Arisen includes the New Character Edit Options Pack, Bitterblack Armor Pack, Fighter's Ring Set, Mage's Ring Set, Strider's Ring Set, Olra's Rift Crystal Pack, and The Crucible of the Lost. Release Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen is not a DLC, it is a stand-alone game sold as hard copy (2 Disc Set for Xbox 360) and digital copy. It is sold at $39.99/€29.99/£19.99. The game was released on: *23 April 2013 in North America. *25 April 2013 in Japan. *26 April 2013 in Europe. **Both digital and disc versions are available on both PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. The PC version of Dark Arisen was released on 15 January 2016. The PS4/XONE versions of Dark Arisen were released on 3 October 2017. Xbox 360 version The game comes with 2 disc set for Xbox 360 version. Disc 1 contains the original Dragon's Dogma with the Dark Arisen expansion and with some game tweaks while Disc 2 contains the HD texture pack with Japanese voice acting. Each file has a size of ~1.5gb making a total of ~3gb to be installed on the hard drive. Although it must be noted that the HD texture pack does not enhance the visuals of the original game. Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen is a big game that doesn't fit on a single DVD9 disc. Instead the visuals in Disc 1 are downgraded to save space for the Dark Arisen expansion. The players must install the Disc 2 HD texture pack to play the game with its original visuals. Voice Actors :For Voice Actors in the Main Game, see Dragon's Dogma § Voice Actors. Media Screenshots= Dark Arisen Screenshot 1.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 2.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 3.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 4.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 5.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 6.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 7.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 8.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 9.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 10.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 11.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 12.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 13.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 14.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 15.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 16.jpg Dark Arisen Screenshot 17.jpg Dark Arisen Death.jpg |-|Videos= File:Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen TGS Teaser Trailer File:Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen - Launch Trailer - PS4 Xbox One File:Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen - The Depths of Darkness Trailer File:Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen - Official Reveal Trailer (JAP) File:Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Enemy Trailer File:Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen - Sorcerer Gameplay File:Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen - Necrophagous enemies gameplay |-|Box Art= DARK ARISEN PS3.jpg DARK ARISEN XBOX 360.jpg See also * Dragon's Dogma World and Lore * Concepts - in-game concepts and mechanics * Category:Lists, guides and FAQs Websites *Dragon's Dogma www.dragonsdogma.com (USA/NA/EU) *CAPCOM：Dragon's Dogma DARK ARISEN（ドラゴンズドグマ ダークアリズン） 公式サイト www.capcom.co.jp (JP) *CAPCOM：Dragon's Dogma　DARK ARISEN （ドラゴンズドグマ ダークアリズン） 公式サイト www.capcom.co.jp (JP) (Original PS3/X360 site) *Pawn community (game.capcom.com) *Dragon's Dogma (YouTube) *Dragon's Dogma (Twitter) Sources Category:Dragon's Dogma Category:DLC Category:Dark Arisen Category:Games